Wondering where to go
by LightHope1
Summary: Peter comes back but to a world he thought hadn't changed .Wendy is growing up and he ca't stop her or can he. With the most important people to her taken away in a matter of seconds will she decided.


**Until the day I die.**

Wendy stood in the nursery; she tucked her little brothers into bed and watched the window. The lock was latched and she undid it. Michael sat up in bed and smiled at his older sister. "Will you tell us a story dear Wendy?" he asked.

She frowned then she heard her mother come in. "Wendy please go to bed I will take care of the boys now!"

She nodded at her mother and went to the bedroom across from her brothers. It had only been 2 years since she had left the nursery. Sometimes she heard her brothers laughing in the night and wondered if Peter had visited them. She knew he probably had forgotten her, it was the only way he could stay young forever but she still wore his acorn around her neck sometimes when her parents weren't looking.

She unlatched her window and opened them wide; even though she knew he wouldn't visit, it still let her dream. Her nightgown blew in the chilly wind and she looked at her 15th birthday ring on her dainty hand. Two day and she would be truly 15 and soon would be courted. This thought made her excited and sick at the same time. Unlike Peter she wanted to grow up and get married. Her secret wish was that he would be her husband.

The echo of a past adventure saddened her, "Wendy I will never grow and be a man!" Wendy's eyes lingered on the window and she got into bed. Another night tugged at her and her dreams awaited her. As she closed her eyes, her lips tighten into a straight line and tears fell from her closed eyes.

Peter looked into the nursery and smiled with happiness. Tonight was the night he was going to take everyone to Neverland again. It had only been 2 months since he had last seen Wendy, her brothers and the lost boys. The window was unlatched like it always had been. All the boys lay in bed, in deep sleep. Peter crept in with Tinkerbell behind him and he headed to the bed that once had been Wendy's. He leaned over the side of the bed and whispered into the child's ear.

"I came back Wendy, just like I promised!" The sheets shot up and Michael hit Peter in the nose in the progress. Peter even though light on his feet tripped over some toys and landed with a thump and holding his nose.

Michael ran to Peter's side, "Peter, are you alright?" Blood dripped from his nose and Michael and the lost boys helped him. "Peter lean your head back!" hollered tootles.

"I'll get mom!" said Michael. Peter shot up and stopped him. "No you can't do that Michael!" he said sadly.

Michael's eyes darkened "Peter please your bleeding!"

"Where's Wendy Michael? She can make things better much more than your mom!" Michael frowned like his sister had earlier. "She moved out the nursery two years ago Peter. She doesn't believe in you anymore I don't think. She never talks about you to us ever." Peter stood ragged, his memories of hook saying that a man called husband would replace him frightened him. "Your lying Michael. I don't believe you! Prove it!" he said choking on his own words. Michael opened the hall door and pointed to the half open one that was dark. Peter with all his courage walked the 5 steps to Wendy's room. Blood still ran from his nose but he had to know.

The large bed holds a girl that he once had known so well. Brown curls lay on the pillow and the light breathing of her soothed him. There was "no husband" and he felt relieved. He looked over his should but the nursery door was shut. He reached over the bed and touched the girl's cheek. He hovered a few feet from her body, he could feel her warmth leaving her body and reaching him.

A light whisper came from her, "Peter where are you please save me please!" Tears started running down her cheeks and he couldn't let her suffer.

He shook her lightly and her eyes flashed open. "I'm here Wendy. You're all right! I promise!"

She looked up straight into his eyes and said, "Peter!" Her arms grabbed his hovering body and she held on and slowly she started floating with him. He was all smiles and hugged her back.

"Wendy, I have come to take you and the boys back to Neverland! You can still fly so I can take you too!" he whispered in her ear. Her face saddens and she floated away from him and back to the ground.

She saw him float down after her and she stood eye to eye with him.

"I can't do that Peter."

He looked at her, "Why can't you Wendy?"

She looked away and said, "I'm almost 15 and soon to be courted Peter! If I leave now then I would never grow up and I decided along time ago that I needed to grow up!"

He stepped back and looked at her now. She wasn't the same Wendy he had known; she was a young woman now. "I plan to take the boys back." Wendy walked towards him, "No you can't do that Peter!" He grinned and looked at her. "You can't stop me Wendy."

He flew into the nursery and with the help of Tinkerbell lifted all the boys into fly mode. None of them objected until they saw Wendy at the door.

"We can't leave Wendy!" Michael said.

She said, "They will forget Peter. Please don't do this!"

He flew to her eye to eye again and whispered to her. "Your choice Wendy!"

I hope you like this so far.

Lighthope1


End file.
